It has been known for a long time that in order to maintain coupling seals between the hose and pipe, it is not possible to use for example rigid collars with screws, giving rise to the interest of elastic clamping collars referred to in what follows as elastic collars. Such collars are conventionally manufactured using a metal strip formed according to a generally circular ring. Said ring is naturally able to be deformed by separation of the two ends thereof which create an elastic restoring torque used as clamping.
It is also known that in order to create this type of collar, the two ends of a spring strip are overlapped. Said two ends are provided with rectangular drive lugs obtained by simple folding of the extreme portions thereof towards the exterior of the collar. As such, using a pair of pliers provided with jaws, the two drive lugs can easily be brought closer together in order to enlarge the diameter of the collar causing when the torque is released the elastic restoring required for the clamping.
Many tools for the assembly and the disassembly of elastic collars are available to users, and most of these tools, manual or automatic, operate on very simple lever systems such as for example X-shaped pliers.
As such, a system for remotely manipulating a tool disclosed in patent application EP 0946337 is already known. Said system for remote manipulating comprises a fixed jaw and a mobile jaw able to be displaced linearly in relation to a fixed jaw thanks to means of actuating located at a distance and coupled to said tools by the intermediary of a cable connected on one side to the mobile jaw and sliding inside an advantageously flexible sheath of which one end comes to abut against the fixed jaw in order to allow the cable to slide. This system for remote manipulating is such that the means for actuating thereof comprise two arms which are articulated on the same axis in such a way that they can be separated angularly by a value such that the distance between the free end thereof is at least equal to the maximum linear displacement of the mobile jaw, when two handles are brought close together respectively integral with the two arms, the free end of one of the arms used as a stop for the other end of the sheath tout while still allowing the cable which passes through it and which is connected to the free end of the other arm to slide freely.
The major disadvantage with this type of tool for elastic collars resides in the fact that the assembly and the maintenance of the sheath-cable unit are delicate and complicated. Indeed, with this type of tool, the cable which passes through one of the arms then is fixed to the free end of the other arm, does not make possible a rapid and reliable replacement of the cable and/or of the sheath when they are damaged. In addition, this configuration also does not make it possible to market prefabricated sheath-cable units that are easily interchangeable, as with this type of tool it is necessary to intervene on the cable in order to set up the sheath-cable unit on said tools.